


Relax

by Saadie



Series: First Times (Malec) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Malec, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saadie/pseuds/Saadie
Summary: Pure smut with a touch of feelings. It’s canon-compliant, post-2x10 because some "I love you's" snuck in there ;) The tags say it all really.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> Alec is kinda needy in this but he can’t help it if Magnus has made him so relaxed that he is basically jello, right?

Magnus’s quick twist of his two fingers inside Alec prompts a small noise that sounds rather a lot like one of Alec's adorable little sniffly snores.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Magnus asks from his perch between Alec's legs.

“No. Definitely not. Maybe a little...” comes the muffled response from Alec, splayed out on his stomach, half talking into a pillow.

“I must be losing my touch,” Magnus teases.

It's truly ludicrous coming from the man who just licked Alec open in the shower; a brand new experience that rendered Alec a quivering wreck, thanking the angel that Magnus was strong as he lost track of the number of times his legs faltered before all but giving out as he came.

But, Alec's snort at Magnus’s ridiculous statement is interrupted by the drag of fingers against his prostate.

Alec instantly wiggles his hips to chase both the press of fingers and to seek friction for his cock, stirring back to life trapped snuggly by his stomach and the bed.

“By the angel Magnus, you told me to relax!” he says with a desperate laugh.

*******

_After the last aftershocks had passed, Magnus nibbled and mouthed his way up Alec’s back until he was standing again, able to knead Alec’s shoulders with his hands under the spray of water while pressing kisses at the base of Alec’s neck._

_“Love, you’re so tense,” Magus said, feeling the knots in Alec’s muscles, “More than usual.”_

_Alec sighed, reflecting on how this was hardly surprising given that the world seemed intent on going to hell in a handbasket one way or another. Magnus practically heard the whir of gears in Alec’s brain start up again._

_“Alexander, you don’t need to think right now,” he murmured as his arms moved around to squeeze Alec close._

_“Then don’t stop touching me,” Alec said in playful challenge, moving a hand to the back of Magnus’s thigh, pulling him closer still and having the effect of slotting Magnus’s stiff cock into the cleft of Alec’s ass._

_Magnus groaned as his length slipped through the wet surfaces of their bodies. The water didn't allow much friction, but it felt good anyways, and an involuntary jerk of Magnus’s hips had him thrusting up again._

_Magnus’s cock near Alec’s tongued-open entrance -- and oh god it was right fucking there -- was making Alec’s mind wild and his heart race, but for the first time with excitement, not with nerves. They’ve been purposefully working up to it lately and as Alec rocked his hips back in encouragement and felt the tip graze him, the words just shuddered out._

_“I want you to fuck me,” Alec half growled, half shouted, emitting a faint echo in shower stall. It was the first time he said those words and they sounded so harsh and sharp that he panicked to hastily add, “I think”._

_But Alec immediately regretted the qualifier, fearing Magnus would turn him down for his uncertainty. He felt a blush aggressively rising to his cheeks like he hadn't since their very first night together. Yet Magnus was already tenderly turning Alec to face him and there was nowhere to hide._

_Alec swallowed hard, and forced himself to look at Magnus. “I do want you to… just…”_

_“Like this?” Magnus asked as he met Alec’s lips and kissed him deep and slow and gentle._

_Alec nodded into the kiss in answer._

_Magnus began to pull back and Alec chased him, but Magnus held Alec’s face firm in his hands and spoke, “Will you let me get you properly relaxed first?”_

*******

“Relaxed, yes. Falling asleep is... overachieving,” Magnus says, palming the back of Alec’s thigh.

“You made this room so warm, and that oil you massaged into my shoulders, and…” with a contented sigh Alec gives up on his excuses and squeezes his arms around the pillow under his head, snuggling into it, beginning to bend a knee for leverage, again forgetting the two fingers speared inside him and--- “Oh fuck. I’m awake.”

Magnus just laughs as he leans down to kiss whatever runes he can reach on Alec’s back.

After a few minutes of Magnus scissoring and hitching his fingers, Alec is writhing in earnest against the bed in time with the dull throbbing in his cock.

“It’s not really fair when I can’t touch…”

“Who said you can’t?” Magnus says, quirking an eyebrow that no one will see.

In his tranquil haze it honestly hadn’t quite occurred to Alec to try. He moves to stuff one hand under his body and tries weakly to stroke himself, but his body is so flush with the bed that it’s not really working, and even the thought of raising his hips up seems too much effort.

Alec takes his hand away with a low whine and settles for lazily wriggling back against Magnus's fingers again. He hears a soft chuckle behind him and he has to laugh at himself too for how pathetic and needy he feels, though he knows Magnus isn’t judging him for it. After all it _is_ Magnus’s fault that Alec’s whole body has turned to jello -- save for the notable exception of his cock.

“Why don’t you roll over and I’ll help you out,” Magnus offers, rubbing a soothing circle on the side of Alec’s hip, as he often does.

Alec shakes his head against the pillow. He doesn't want to move, afraid to break the spell. He's never felt so relaxed and warm and _open_ too.

“I just…  can you… another…?” Alec chokes out.

Alec’s never taken three fingers, but then again he’s never gotten to the point before when the pressure of just two had subsided so greatly as right now.

Magnus meets his request silently. Three slide in with ease, but Magnus still intends to let Alec adjust before moving, and begins sweeping a hand over Alec’s hip and side comfortingly. But Alec has other plans and is already squirming around Magnus’s fingers, rocking back quickly and then grinding his cock into the bed.

In short order Alec is gasping and spilling out fragments of words, clutching the sheets on either side of the pillow into fists.

“Magnus… slow… slow down… Magnus-- Magnus-- please...” Alec sputters.

It’s a useless plea -- Alec is fucking _himself_ on Magnus’s fingers and Alec _knows_ it.

“Shh darling, I’m not doing anything,” Magnus soothes, placing a hand on the small of Alec’s back trying to still him.

Somehow, the gesture, paired with the concern in Magnus's voice, is so much more intimate than anything they’re already doing and Alec is suddenly frenzied to have Magnus inside him.

“Fuck. _Fuck_. I'm ready,” Alec groans, “Want you-- _Need_ you.”

And Magnus knows from the fierce desperation exactly what Alec is asking.

He withdraws his fingers and crawls up Alec’s back, reminiscent of their position in the shower. Alec finds some reserve of energy to raise himself up on his elbows, allowing Magnus’s arms to wrap around and cross under his chest.

Magnus ducks and kisses Alec before eventually mouthing away from Alec’s lips to his jaw and then his ear, hot breath and stubble tickling all along the journey.

“Do you want to ride on top, like I did last time? So you can set the pace?” Magnus suggests, nuzzling against Alec’s neck and then pulling back a little to give him space.

“I was thinking…” Alec begins, turning to look over his shoulder at Magnus, “Just exactly like this. Is that okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Magnus hums, and leans in to kiss Alec once more before moving away to sit back between Alec’s legs, while Alec settles flat onto the bed again.

Once Magnus is slicked up with lube, he positions the head of his cock against Alec’s rim.

“Ready?” Magnus asks. “Remember to push out. And talk to me. And relax.”

“I’m great at relaxing,” Alec retorts, smiling into the pillow, unable to say it with a straight face.

Magnus snorts, “Tonight you are.”

And then, Magnus begins the slow push in.

Magnus glides a few centimetres smoothly, before pausing, checking on Alec, and commencing a shorter drag out. He starts with this pattern, but quickly discovers that while Alec can handle the consistent, constant press _in_ alright, the distressed whimper of his name from Alec’s lips tells him Alec is not a fan of the _out_ just yet.

So they work on it, together, and Magnus sinks deeper between careful movements helping Alec adjust the angle of his legs, the bend of his knees, until the pressure is manageable.

But Alec’s moans still sound a little pained -- and restrained like he’s holding back worse.

“Alec…”

“S’okay,” Alec slurs out, “Just... intense. Can you come ‘ere yet?” Alec wills his voice to keep steady but he doesn’t know if he can wait another minute for Magnus to be curled around his back, as much skin to skin contact as they can muster.

“Almost,” Magnus promises, making the effort of a last push so he’s finally seated far enough inside to go the rest of the way hands-free, able to lean down to cover Alec’s body with his own.

Magnus braces himself with one arm off to the side and curls the other under Alec’s own arm. Alec immediately finds Magnus’s hand and clasps it tight, locking their fingers and squeezing hard as a relieved mewl escapes his throat.

“Oh Alec,” Magnus says faintly.

Alec's face burns with the attention and he buries it into the pillow as if he can wipe it away. “Don’t stop,” he huffs.

And Magnus doesn’t.

As he works his way in as far as he can go, Magnus offers up a string of lavish praise broken only by his own gasps and moans as Alec pulses and contracts around him.

It’s a lot more than a few fingers, filling up every crevice all at once and deeper, _so much deeper_ , but Alec revels in the feeling of being surrounded by Magnus -- everything is Magnus, inside and out.

By the time Magnus is fully sheathed inside him, Alec is trembling with the effort of staying relaxed -- but it’s working. And when Alec has nodded for the third time that he’s okay, and has stopped squeezing Magnus’s hand quite so hard, Magnus begins short thrusts, experimenting with the angle, and in a few tries is hitting Alec’s prostate dead on.

And then Alec is wailing out a stammering refrain of guttural noises and rocking back hard, bouncing between Magnus’s body and his cock still squished against the bed.

Magnus works hard to steady their rhythm, and in no time at all Alec feels the blaze low in his abdomen, the tension in his balls, the jerk of his muscles spasming as they lock down--- but it doesn’t hit. It’s like he’s suspended in that moment and---

“ _Oh god_. Mag-- Magnus, I’m cl-- close but-- oh fuck-- I can’t-- I can’t cum like this-- I _can’t_.”

Magnus knows he means without his cock being touched, and quite to the contrary, Magnus thinks that he can, but this is decidedly _not_ the night for that with Magnus so close himself, and Alec very clearly _gone_.

“It’s okay,” Magnus says as he shifts his legs to take more of his weight off Alec’s ass, while staying buried inside, “Hips up.”

If Alec thought he felt like jello before, his limbs are like cooked spaghetti noodles now. He whines at the effort of movement, his body feeling impossibly cumbersome.

“I’ve got you,” Magnus says, kissing over the rune on Alec's shoulder while moving to lean heavily on one forearm.

Alec reluctantly lets go of Magnus’s other hand, and Magnus takes a moment to run it through the back of Alec’s hair in comfort before trailing it down to reach his arm low around Alec’s waist and helping to lift Alec up just at the hips.

Despite the warmth of the room, Alec shivers when his cock hangs free in the air after being trapped for so long.

“That’s it,” Magnus coos, adjusting the arm around Alec’s waist to take his cock in hand.

In a few skilled strokes with quick twists, Alec is crying out into the pillow, and seconds later collapsing into a sticky mess, but finding no energy to care.

The waves of pleasure reverberating through Alec’s body are enough for Magnus to will himself over the edge with a final thrust, shuddering as he spills into Alec, struggling to gently lower himself rather than crash down on top.

He succeeds, and wraps around Alec, who lets out a satisfied, breathless sigh.

After a long moment of catching their breath in a tangled heap, Magnus goes to delicately slide out, but Alec stops him.

“Wait,” Alec says softly, “Another minute.”

“Okay,” Magnus purrs in reply. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know your thoughts :)  
> Or if you see errors let me know!


End file.
